Lo que escibo cuando estoy aburrida
by Invasora Riu
Summary: Bueno... justo hoy tenia unas horas libres y esto se me ocurrio derrepente, asi que... como sea... varios One-Shoots y Drabbles, ES ZADR yay x3 (bueno solo algunos, mi mente no piensa todo el maldito tiempo en yaoi)
1. Marionetas

-Dib…-

-Zim…-

-Dib… te amo…-

-Y también te amo… Zim…-

**Se van acercando lentamente…**

-Dib… besame…-

-Zim…-

-Dib…-

**Se comienzan a besar apasionadamente.**

-Di… dib-

-Zi… zim-

**Se encuentra Zam sentada en el sofá, con dos marionetas en sus manos, una de Dib y otra de Zim, imitando sus voces…**

-Zim… te amo…-

-Dib… yo también te amo-

Los separa y hace que se vuelvan a besar como si nececitaran el uno del otro (?

-Zim…-

-Que, Dib?-

-Desde cuando tu hermana tiene esas marionetas?-

-No tengo ni la menor idea…-

-Voy a necesitar otras dos marionetas que se les pueda quitar la ropa…-

-QUE!?-

-Nada…-

**FIN?**


	2. Slenderman?

-Y yo sigo insistiendo... COMO MIERDA TERMINE YO SOLO, AQUÍ EN ESTE ESTUPIDO BOSQUE, CON SÓLO UNA MALDITA LINTERNA!-

**Se escuchan crujidos de ramas y se ve una silueta de un hombre muy alto y delgado, con unos tentáculos en su espalda, al igual que su traje y corbata, eran negros, pero eso no era nada a excepción de su piel blanca como la nieve o quizás aún más clara, pero a eso nadie le pretaba atención, lo mas peturbador era... qué no tenía rostro. **

-No, aún no, no he conseguido ni la quinta nota aún!-

**El hombre delgado no respondio nada, y solo avanzó hacía el...**

-AAAAAAAAAAHHH! NO ME MATES AUN!- comenzó a correr, esperando que ese "hombre" no lo alcanzara -no, aún no me mates... eh, la quinta nota! ***toma la hoja y la guarda en su bolsillo***-

**La linterna comienza a tener estática y se escuchan pasos detrás de el... **

-Ah! estúpida linterna como te atreves a tener estática en las manos del gran Zim!? e-espe-ra... estática... ***voltea atrás de el*** JODEEEEEER ***corre dejando una nubecita de polvo***

**El hombre delgado comienza a perseguirlo lentamente sin perder su rastro, movienfo y levantando piedras con tal de encontrar... a Zim...**

* * *

-Gaz, no saldrás a pedir dulces?, sabes que cuando cumplas 13 papá ya no te dejará salir para eso y... ***gira la cabeza hacia la pantalla de la computadora y después de nuevo hacia Gaz*** ...que hace Zim en el juego de Slenderman?!-

-Entro a la casa, vino a buscarte, encontro la computadora y borró mi juego... qué bueno que encontré este escaner para transportarlo al juego- dijo Gaz sin tan siquiera mirara a su hermano

-Pero... si muere en el juego... no moriría en la vida real?-

-Yo que se, no me importa, además GIR no especifico-

-GIR?-

-Si, Zim lo creo para que entrara en la televisión en el canl dónde pasan ese estúpido mono-

-...-

-Largo, Dib me molesta tu presencia... Si, la sexta nota!-

_-ALGUIEN SAQUEME DE ESTE MALDITO LUGAAR!-_

-Ese era... Zim?-

**FIN? x3**

* * *

**Bueno... estaba jugando Slenderman, me acordé de una imagen q había visto en Deviantart ase tiempo y... aqui sta el resultado xD**


	3. Pecho plano

-...no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 4 años terrestres, y que me haya inyectado unas cuantas células femeninas de terrestres y que yo... este plana...- *se va a un rincon a llorar*

-Zam, Zim no sabe por que quieres tener ese bulto que tienen las féminas terrestres en su pecho... no te es necesario-

-SI LO ES, ZIM, tu no entiendes por que eres un varon!-

-Y ESO QUE!?-

-Lo entenderás cuando Dib se te declare y vea a un chico que no esta plano... Y ESE SERA EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE QUERRAS NO ESTAR PLANO Y QUERRAS TRNER PECHOS PARA QUE TE VIOLE, PERO MI SITUACIÓN NO ES ESA!-

-...- *se sonroja de un tono violeta con la boca abierta, sorprendido*

-Ahora, si me disculpas Zim, voy a salir a caminar un rato- *se pone su peluca y pupilentes* - ADIOS!- *cierra la puerta tras de si* -estúpido Zim, no entiende lo importante que es eso para mi y además... hola cabeza gigante, Zim esta en la sala. Es tan tonto, pero mas tonta yo que aún no desifro como hacer que me crezcan lo pechos, blablablablabla...- *se va, hablando con sigo misma*

-Ehhh... gracias por la información?- dice Dib todo confundido -bueno... podre exponer a , Zim en frente de todos como es en realidad... UN ALIEN!- *hace su entrada triunfal por la puerta de la casa, con explosivos y toda la cosa, y encuentra a Zim pensando*

-Oye larva humana... que quiere decir la palabra "pechos" y "violar"?- pregunta Zim con un tono inocente

*se pone de todos los colores al escuchar la pregunta de cierto alien* -ZIM, P-POR Q-QUE PREGUNTAS ES-ESO!?-

-Zam dijo algo asi a Zim, Zim no entendió... Y YO SOY ZIM, ASI QUE LARVA HUMANA, ZIM TE ORDENA QUE LE EXPLIQUES QUE SIGNIFICA ESO, ZIM QUIERE SABEER!-

-Bien... te dire... siéntate... esto sera raro...-

**En otro lado de la ciudad... **

-No estoy plana... debe haber un modo, pero ya intente casi todo...- *voltea hacía el cristal de la tienda, y misteriosamente aparece un comercial acerca de lo que estaba pensando*

#La leche puede hacer que le crezcan los pechos... La respuesta podría sorprenderlo#

-Tengo una estúpida idea...- *sale corriendo de regreso a la base de su hermano*

-Y es eso lo que pasa cuando... Zim... oye...-

*se hace un ovillo (una bolita mas o menos para explicar) recostando su cabeza en el regazo de Dib* - Zim no podra recargar su PAK bien durante estos meses terrícolas...-

-Tu dijiste que querías saber Zim- *comenzo a acariciar sus antenas causando un pequeño sonrojo en Dib y Zim, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba*

-YA LLEGUE, IGNORENME, NO LOS INTERRUMPO, SIGAN VIOLANDOSE O LO QUE SEA QUE ESTEN HACIENDO, Y POR CIERTO, SABIA QUE DIB TERMINARIA COMO MI CUÑADO!- *entro gritando la Irken haciendo sonrojar a estos dos mas de lo que ya estaban*

-ASII QUE ESAS SON LAS INTENCIONES DEL DIB-LARVA, VIOLAR AL GRAAN ZIIM!- *comenzo a gritar y comenzo a correr como todo un loco*

-O-oye Zim... y-yo no haria eso- dijo Dib intentando calmar al Irken

-Neee... de todos modos... si lo violas, seguro que querra que lo violes mas, jaja-

-Z-zim n-nunca diria eso... e-es decir... ehh... YO SOY ZIIM!- comenzó a tartamudear el Irken sonrojandose todo de un color lila

-Computadora de mi hermano, trae toda la leche irken que encuentres en la base y podrias darmela!- dijo la Irken en voz alta y enfrete de ella aparecieron un monton de botes de leche con el símbolo irken -bien...- comenzó a tomar bote tras bote tras bote rápidamente mientras dejaba al Irken y al chico de ojos ámbar confundidos

-Amo Zim, llamada entrante de la Irken Tak-

-Agg ahora que quiere esa estupida, no recibas la llamada-

{Decías, Zim?}

-Yo no dije nada Tak!-

{No me importa, no esta Mimi por ahi, no la e visto desde la mañana, además la e visto muy apegada a tu extraño robot que parece alce}

-MiniAlce, no e visto a tu robot muda, pero tampoco e visto a MiniAlce...-

* * *

**En un antro de la ciudad... **

**Estaba GIR, Mimi y MiniAlce con sus disfraces bailando Mimi solo seguia el compas de la música y GIR... parecia que l daba un ataque y MiniAlce solo flotaba cerca de Mimi**

**Regresando a la base... **

* * *

-No, no los e visto-

{Pff como sea y... que hace tu extraña hermana?}

-Te dije, hasta Tak tiene mas pechos qie yo!- respondió la Irken sin dejar de tomar leche

{Ok, no volvere a llamar a menos que sea una estúpida emergencia, ya veo por qué los exiliaron}

-Bueno al menos ya se corto la llamada... Zam deja de tomar leche o te enfermaras... como yo cuando GIR cocino vsrios waffles...-

-JAMAAS!-

**1 hora después **

-Me sientooo maaal...- dijo la Irken tumbada arriba de la mesa de la cocina

-Zim te advirtió... Pero, TU NUNCA ESCUCHAS A TU HERMANO MAYOR!-

-Perdón...- respondió la Irken corriendo a un baño (no el de la cocina, otro) comenzando a vomitar

-Zim... y le diras a Zam cuando le van a... bueno... tu sabes...-

-Creo que después de que termine de vomitar... te quedarías aquí Dib... si le digo y también le digo que no le dije antes por su bien... me matará... no me dejes solo Dib!-

-Está bien... no te dejare solo...-

* * *

**Ok, se que esto es raro, pero esto lo escribi hace tiempo, cuando aun no conocia fanfiction, y no queria estar plana, pero ahora no lo estoy, me parezco más a Rin Kagamine, pero bueno... solo lo subi por que no lo se... Jejejej bueno pues espero q les guste o algo y ouse un ZaDr muy leve y eso tmbien lo escribi cuando no conocia el yaoi, solo escribi eso por instinto **

**Bye nii (? **


End file.
